


"Seungcheol, I love you too,"

by MFGLHY



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crack, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 16:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21057470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MFGLHY/pseuds/MFGLHY
Summary: Seungcheol confessed to you, sometimes, you wonder why can't you just shut your mouth





	"Seungcheol, I love you too,"

She was thinking about Choi Seungcheol again. Seungcheol was a virtuous figure with spiky hair and thick lips.

She walked over to the window and reflected on her dull surroundings. She had always hated cold Rooftop with its noisy, nervous nooks. It was a place that encouraged her tendency to feel anxious.

Then she saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the a virtuous figure of Seungcheol Choi.

She gulped. She glanced at her own reflection. She was a brave, intelligent girl with pretty eyes and tall lips. Her friends saw her as an adventurous, average girl. Once, she had even jumped into a river and saved a toddler.

But not even a brave person who had once jumped into a river and saved a toddler, was prepared for what Seungcheol had in store today.

The drizzle rained like eating pigeons, making her jumpy. She grabbed a piece of fabric that had been strewn nearby; she massaged it with her fingers.

As she stepped outside and Seungcheol came closer, she could see the sharp glint in his eye.

Seungcheol gazed with the affection of 3051 thoughtless troubled puppies. He said, in hushed tones, "I love you and I want to be your boyfriend."

She looked back, even more jumpy and still fingering the piece of fabric. "Seungcheol, I love you too," she replied.

They looked at each other with concerned feelings, like two dull, deafening dogs eating at a very romantic Valentine's meal, which had R & B music playing in the background and two rude uncles dancing to the beat.

She studied Seungcheol's spiky hair and thick lips. Eventually, she took a deep breath. "I'm sorry," she began in apologetic tones, "but I don't feel the same way, and I never will. I just don't love you Seungcheol."

Seungcheol looked heartbroken, his emotions raw like a meat, piece of raw meat.

She could actually hear Seungcheol's emotions shatter into 1002 pieces. Then the virtuous lover hurried away into the distance.

Not even a glass of wine would calm her nerves tonight.

After she saw his heartbroken expression, she can't believed that someone like Seungcheol loved her, she was a despicable person to have his heart be torned. 

She wished that, Seungcheol will loved someone that's better than her.

**Author's Note:**

> Please left kudos or a comment 💕 it means world to me 🙂


End file.
